The present disclosure relates to housings for holding and mounting radon detectors. Radon is a naturally occurring radioactive noble gas which can accumulate within residential and commercial buildings. Radon can pose a significant health hazard. For example, elevated levels of radon in a home or workplace can expose people to a significantly increased risk of developing lung cancer. It is estimated that radon is the second leading cause of lung cancer after cigarette smoking. The problems associated with elevated radon levels is a sufficient concern that government agencies such as Health Canada have recommended that all dwellings and workplaces be tested for radon. Radon levels are generally measured in a home or other building by placing a radon detector within the building in a location exposed to air. The radon detector itself does not detect radon directly, rather it detects the alpha radiation emitted by radon as it decays. The detector is usually placed within an environment to be tested for a period of time, usually several days, and then taken away to be analyzed after a predetermined period of time.
To ensure an accurate reading, the detector must be exposed to the air in the environment. Generally, the detector must be positioned in a particular orientation relative to the interior of the building to ensure consistent readings. For example, current Health Canada long term testing protocols require the detector to be placed adjacent an interior wall at a height of 0.8 to 2 m from the floor in the “breathing zone”, and at least 50 cm from the ceiling and 20 cm from other objects so as to allow normal air flow around the detector. The detector should be placed approximately 40 cm from an interior wall or 50 cm from an exterior wall.
Mounting the radon detector becomes a concern if accuracy is required. It will be appreciated that placing different radon detectors in different positions and in different locations within the same building may result in the measurement of significantly different radon levels among the detectors even if the radon concentration in the air is uniformly distributed throughout the building. Furthermore, positioning the radon detector within the environment can result in false or inaccurate readings if the radon detector is moved, either deliberately or accidentally, during the course of the test period. A means for solving the problems associated with placing radon detectors in buildings is required if accurate radon testing is to be implemented on a large scale.